Fears
by Munchhies
Summary: Some things may not sound like what they are supposed to. People around are wondering what happened, and all are looking in one room that seems to be having all the “fun.” Inside, Brick and Blossom are together… what are they doing?


**Title:** Fears.  
**Author:** Munchhies.  
**Rated:** T for Teen.  
**Cast:** Brick and Blossom.  
**Summary:** Some things may not sound like what they are supposed to. People around are wondering what happened, and all are looking in one room that seems to be having all the "fun." Inside, Brick and Blossom are together… what are they doing? Is it what it seems to be, or is there something behind it?

**Authors Note:** _Oh look, I have made a Powerpuff girls story. But, it's only a one-shot. Oh and I know that this kind of story has been used a couple of times in other sections but I wanted to try it out. In this story, be sure to remember that they are now older, exactly at the age of 16 and Brick is 17. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Fears.  
**_Munchhies._

A feminine shriek filled the hallways of the hospital in a matter of seconds.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Nurses around the door stopped at what they were doing, and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Shrugging, all of them went to their jobs until another high-pitch yell occurred.

"Brick! Stop! It hurts!"

The nurses, with all widened eyes all dropped their belongings and all headed towards the door. Some had their ears against the door to eavesdrop, while others tried pushing the others away to make space for them. (Keep in mind, these nurses were assistants and at the young age of 15-17.) Listening carefully of what was inside the room, they all tried their best to be quiet mice. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, so unfortunately they all stood up to go back to their places. With sighs and depressed faces, they huddled away when a bang against the wall was heard. Directly all heads turned towards the door.

"Please! I beg you! I can't do this!"

With squeals and short breaths they all squirmed around the door trying to now peek through the open window. To their misfortune the curtains were blocking the way.

"AH!! Please kami-sama forgive me for my curiousness!" One nurse whispered.

-

Brick was on the other side of the room, while another red head distanced the both of them as far as possible. The red head, Blossom, looked at Brick with worried eyes. It was as if she was about to cry.

Meanwhile, Brick on the other side smirked with great pride. He was currently wearing an unusual outfit that one would not think of him wearing. With a doctor's coat and other accessories, he took at step forward. Though, with him stepping up Blossom took a step backwards. This happened for quite some time before Blossom ran into the wall behind her.

"Don't come any closer please!" She pleaded.

Brick smiled, evilly, before looking at her in the eyes. "Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. You do know I have superpowers…" In a second he flew across the room and ended right up in her face. ",don't 'cha?

The pink girl stumbled on her balance with a gulp, and he caught her. Now, in an uncomfortable position both stared into each other's face.

"Dear lord, help me." Blossom whispered.

Brick gave her a questioning look before he lifted her over his shoulder, and put her on the hospital bed a few inches away. She bounced up and down while waiting to see what his next actions were. He turned around and went towards the little counter in front of the both of them. Even though his back was facing towards her, she still had powers herself. She used her X-ray vision and when she put activated them she forgot that she could see through clothes. So, instead of finding out what Brick was doing, she instead found what his butt looked like.

Mentally screaming, she turned around looking like a red apple.

She buried her head in her arms, hoping that he wouldn't see her embarrassment. When it was quiet, she wondered why there was no noise and lifted her head to the left and she saw her counterpart. What irritated her though, was that same smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Hey! Don't give me that smirk!"

Brick didn't move any face muscle and remained with that face for quite some time, before he surprisingly pushed her on the bed, with him on top. Closing the gap between them to an inch he looked at her cherry face.

"Aw, is little Blossom embarrassed?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Too stunned to even move, Blossom just slightly parted her lips, which Brick was staring at. He then had an idea, and decided he would make this a wonderful memory. With that trademark smirk her lowered himself closer to her face, and watched as her eyes flickered with fear and curiosity. Using his left hand, he tugged her shirt on her left shoulder and made it show some of her skin.

"B-Brick?" Blossom choked out, getting the attention of this mischievous boy.

He paused, signaling her to go on and she continued with what she had to say. She felt a little nervous about the answer to this question, but she would ask anyway. "What are y-you planning on do-ing?" She stuttered. Looking into his eyes, she held her breath.

He shifted his head towards her right ear, and in a warm and seductive voice he answered, "Oh, something that will be _fun_…"

He now looked at her face, and studied her features closely. She was actually very beautiful in his opinion. Smirking in delight, he bent down so that their foreheads were touching. This was when Blossom knew exactly how their position was. Blossom was on the bottom with her right leg to the side while her other leg was bent upwards. Her arms were at her sides, while Brick's knee was in the middle of her legs. His other leg was bent but far way off. His hands were dangerously close to her chest while his face, or forehead, touched hers.

'_Oh my god._' Blossom thought, her mind about to explode.

"What were you planning?" He said in that low and wanting tone.

Blossom released air that she didn't know she was holding, and parted her lips even more. She blushed and turned her head to the right when Brick's hand made her face turn towards him again.

"Do you want anything … _special_?" He emphasized on the special, and made a low chuckle.

Blossom shut her eyes tight, mentally exploding. Since when did Brick act like this towards her? Sure, Blossom liked him but she would never tell anyone… but what Brick was doing now, did it mean anything? Or was he just playing around with her?

Blossom opened her eyes, and then concluded that she would wait and see if he liked her the same way. Then in a mere half a second Brick closed in on her, and slightly touched their lips together as if teasing her. Blossom's eyes were first wide, then slowly closed wanting more. Brick, smirking for the billionth time, was satisfied at her reaction.

Then slowly, he reached his hand backward and pulled out a needle and injected her arm with it. Suddenly Blossom jolted up in pain, while Brick remained calm and put a band-aid on her arm. They were both now sitting up, while Blossom was confused.

"Hey Bloss, remember? You had an appointment today. I was suppose to give you your shot, but you never wanted to so I had to distract you." He said throwing it away.

Blossom sat there dumbstruck as she laid out what just happened.

"So, you, he .. what? When? Huh, wait how-we." She blabbered while Brick came back in front of her again, bending down while she sat on the comfy bed.

"Hehe. Why, did you like that little teasing I gave you?" He said smirking. Blossom flushed red, while she pushed his head away.

"AH!! How could I've been fooled! For a second there, I thought you love-." She stopped and then looked at Brick whose expression was unreadable. Then slowly, he lowered his head down and chuckled. "You thought I liked you?" He said laughing.

She looked down with her eyes in a weary expression.

She turned around, and then crossed her arms. "Don't make fun of me. I actually like you a lot, but you just used my love as a distraction."

Brick turned her around while he had no face emotion.

Then he burst into a big smirk, "Hey, I actually enjoyed that. Oh and guess what? I didn't finish what I was doing."

Immediately, he pushed her down on the bed and put his lips on hers.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Hope you liked it. I sure liked writing it! Ha, I think they make such a good couple too! Brick is always soooooo cute. And Blossom and Brick sounds so good. Well, besides my constant ranting about this couple I would just like to thank people for reading this and please always remember to:_

**Review please.**


End file.
